halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Halo 2
Goodbye! Halo 2! Farewell! And I'm sorry i didn't make time to play you before servers closed! (I'll probably buy Vista now just to play Halo 2 online again.) The ODST are coming... for you. 03:39, April 21, 2010 (UTC) :I miss Halo 2. At least there's forge to recreate maps from Halo 2! Bungie should create a Halo 2 styled playlist with user-created Halo 2 Maps. 22:54, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Backwards compatibility problem I noticed something, this game when played on a 360 will leave ghost images, leftover things when played after a cutscene. is this a me problem, or a bc problem?-- 06:18, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I dunno man, but the same thing happens to me a lot of times. So you know that you're not the only one to have this problem. Ultra Force 02:43, January 14, 2010 (UTC) I never had a problem, but then again, I never really paid attention. Coleyman434 01:22, January 24, 2012 (UTC) Overhauls This place is a mess! Things are turned around, out of order, not making sense, and patchy in places. are you going to do something about it? and please, sign your comments-- 06:19, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Deleted levels So wait,Siarra 117,Crows Nest,and Thauvo Highway were origionally in Halo 2.Thats wierd.Sith Venator 21:56, 16 November 2008 (UTC) Thats wrong actually, all those levels are the first 3 in halo 3 Contrarytoreason 00:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) how does it take 3 years to make a game it takes activevision only one year to make call of duty games and there good :Bungie has fewer employees than Activision, and (with the exception of ODST) makes a new game engine for each successive game - that takes time. Not every game and developer is the same.-- Forerun '' 23:24, January 26, 2011 (UTC) The three levels were going to be Sierra 117, Crow's Nest and a mission between Quarantine Zone and Gravemind called Forerunner Tank. There also was a level after Chief jumped out of Cairo Station that was cut out. It involved fighting through the Carrier instead of using the bomb. --RadicalEdward2 01:02, 17 December 2008 (UTC) Plot Should I begin writing the plot / per level storyline overview for Halo 2? I have it installed and am planning to play it again anyways. -- Drtomjenkins 11:46, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :Update: Wikipedia has an excellent Plot (and Setting), should it be copied over to this article? -- Drtomjenkins 16:19, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Difficulty Is it even possible to beat Halo 2 in its entirety on Legendary with all difficulty skulls on? I rage Halo 3 on Legendary all day but Heroic on H2 is just too much for me. --White Chocolate 05:05, 3 August 2009 (UTC) yes it is possible white choclate Possible but difficult. Someone should remove this section.... 2009 lol.... Goatgoesmoo (talk) 15:40, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Hornet? Why does it say Hornets are useable vehicles in Halo 2? TMek7Leader of Team 42 21:01, March 18, 2010 (UTC) This has been resolved, I think? Closing Ceremonies I don't beleive the following statement from the closing ceremonies section is accurate: "On April 15, 2010, the Halo 2 Multiplayer Servers were closed down by Microsoft. The reason for this shutdown originates from the fact that Halo 2 was so hardwired into the Xbox LIVE service when it was released that it impedes the addition of new features being added on the Xbox 360 Console." What I think should be changed: # The first sentence should mention that all Xbox live support for original xbox games was discontinued, not just support of H2's servers. # The shutdown wasn't only because of H2. Granted, H2 may have been one of the games holding Xbox Live back, but I seriously doubt it was the only one. I don't have any real evidence to back up the corrections I suggested, other than remembering hearing about this on Xbox.com and Bungie.net. Also, 'm not sure if the original statement has any reliable sources to back it up or not, so I thought it would be better to discuss than just go ahead and change it. Sylor 0 05:56, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Halo Classic/New? In multi-player when you want to change the types of weapons on the map. 2 of the options are Halo Classic and Halo New. What are they?!Gogeta21 01:12, April 30, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!! Spectre Where did "Spectre" Infantry Support Vehicle come from? The Spectre article just calls it a Spectre. Is this a fanfiction name? Because even if it looks messy, the canon name is what should be listed. --Dragonclaws(talk) 18:27, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Think this has been resolved, right? Goatgoesmoo (talk) 15:43, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Tartarus I noticed that the article doesn't state that this is Tartarus' first appearance, yet brutes have never been seen before this in a game, should the article be changed, or am I wrong?Banshee Boy 04:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Names the arbiter should not be referred to with his canonical name in the plot summary. it implies that it was first given in the game which is obviously not the case. 06:42, November 19, 2010 (UTC) I agree, arbiter should be used instead. But I think the article is correct to refer to him as Thel 'Vadamee BEFORE he becomes the arbiter. After he's noted as the arbiter, we should refer to him as so. Will make some of those changes. Goatgoesmoo (talk) 15:45, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Halo 2 is still playable online!!! XBConnect has saved it on Xbox! Can someone please create an XBConnect section, please?Bman14 19:39, March 29, 2012 (UTC) EDITING PLOT INFO Apologies for not being sure how to edit properly... Please correct as necessary. But I'm sure I signed correctly, at least. However, what's the validity on the lines describing the plot here: "After taking the Index into his own personal possession, Tartarus then reveals that the Hierarchs intended for his death to oust the Sangheili. His treachery revealed, Tartarus knocks Thel 'Vadamee unconscious down a shaft in the Index chamber to the abyss below." This seems that it needs some modification. While I know that Tartarus was ordered to kill Thel by the Heirarchs, but there is unfortunately no citation to verify that his death was meant to ioust/i the Sang.. And this is confusing to me furthermore, as the Sang. were ousted ibefore/i Thel was sent out. This seems to suggest that the Heirarchs intended to use his death to oust the elites. So especially, how would this oust the Sangheli? And regards to diction, then Tartarus would be wrongly accused of treachery, no? If Tartarus were ordered to kill Thel, then I believe we would be wrong to call it treachery at all. I considered changing this myself, but I believe discussion was necessary- especially regarding how the page now currently claims Thel's death was to oust the elites. Hopefully this can be changed later on if we come to a consensus. 15:34, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Updating the front cover scan I would like to to request the front cover scan be replaced with a modern scan that's less saturated. Quite a long time has past since 2010 when it was first uploaded.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 14:19, April 23, 2019 (UTC)